Lily of the Valley
250px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play a Plant on the Heights, that Plant gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that.}} Lily of the Valley is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 1 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives a plant, excluding her, +2 /+2 when it is played on the heights. This ability stacks for each Lily of the Valley on the field and persists until all Lilies of the Valley are removed from the field. She was introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Snake Grass. She was made available in The Springening Week 1 event and was available from April 4, 2017 to April 11, 2017. She was made craftable with the release of Galactic Gardens. Origins She is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Plant on the Heights, that Plant gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Design change: Her sprites were reassembled correctly. *Design change: Size increased. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Update 1.24.6 * |2 }} Strategies With Lily of the Valley may have below-average stats, but she may be a useful plant if you can use her correctly. This card effectively gives a +2 /+2 boost to any plant you play provided it is played on heights. Plants with a heights-based ability, being and Skyshooter, go well with her, gaining a bigger boost than usual. Doubled Mint can survive through turn 3 much more easily with Lily of the Valley's boost, and then build up his stats much faster. Cards with the Double Strike trait such as and Bananasaurus Rex are able to take bigger advantage of their bonus attacks, and they will be much more potent. And like all stat-boosting cards, she also works well with Potted Powerhouse. As Captain Combustible, you can try out Shroom for Two while this is on the field, as Lily of the Valley makes both Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom 3 /3 each, resulting in 6 damage on the heights lane alone by at least the third turn. A similar effect can be achieved by using Veloci-Radish Hunter, though this will require a longer setup. While being a minor synergy, Chompzilla can also use her in a flower-based deck. Combining her with Briar Rose can destroy any zombie that attacks her, and combining her with can be a good idea since she can heal Chompzilla for additional health. Furthermore, Lily of the Valley can boost Strikethrough plants, including the previously mentioned Power Flower. The only disadvantage of Lily of the Valley is that she can't do or take much damage herself, and the fact that she really can't boost that many plants due to there being only one heights lane on most matches. You can play Gardening Gloves (as Grass Knuckles) to move the boosted plant and leave the heights lane empty allowing Lily of the Valley to boost another plant, but if you are doing that to simply boost a single plant, playing a plant anywhere else and then playing Fertilize gives a bigger boost for less sun. Alternatively, you can play Team-Up plants on the heights lane to allow more plants to be boosted. As for her stats, you can use Grow-Shroom to boost Lily of the Valley, and if you play Grow-Shroom on heights, she can be able to boost Grow-Shroom in return. If you just need to boost one plant or need to boost a plant outside the height lanes, Pea Patch is a better option, as it can boost any plant on a non-aquatic lane and can fight back much better than Lily of the Valley. Against Whatever you do, destroy this plant as soon as possible or else your opponent could be able to play a powerful plant on the heights that can become too powerful for you to handle such as Skyshooter. Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and Weed Spray are great for destroying Lily of the Valley herself. As for any of the plants she boosts, play cards such as Rocket Science, Alien Ooze, and Cut Down to Size. Moving Lily of the Valley to the heights will make it harder, or even impossible for her ability to activate. You also can Bounce the boosted plant to remove its boost. Gallery Trivia *Prior to update 1.14.13, multiple parts of this plant weren't properly attached to other parts. **Her upper head wasn't properly attached to the appendage she hangs from. **Her middle and lower heads weren't attached to the appendages they are hanging from, either. **Her middle appendage wasn't attached to the stem. **Her stem wasn't attached to her leaves. *If Lily of the Valley was Conjured by Cosmic Flower, she would do 3 damage to a zombie and the zombie hero instead of 1. However, only that zombie and the zombie hero's health counter would be reduced by 3, while their actual health is reduced by 1. This could result in that zombie, or even the zombie hero, surviving with 0 health. **This was fixed in a later update. Category:Event cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Springening